It's yours
by L-Kenobi
Summary: "Anakin en el padre, ¿No es cierto?" -No quería escuchar la respuesta que ella le iba a dar, la verdad era dolorosa... ¿No?


**Disclaimer:** El Universo de Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, actualmente todo es de Disney, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes por entretenimiento... ¡Y porque amo el Obidala!

 **N/A:** ¿Han visto imágenes en Face sobre Padmé y Obi-Wan en mención a que ambos tuvieron algo 7.7? No importa, el caso es que aquí les traigo esté pequeño One-Shot sobre estos dos. Espero que les guste.

* * *

—Anakin es el padre, ¿No es cierto? —Los pensamientos de Obi-Wan lo traicionaron, no deseaba escuchar la respuesta de ello.

Su mente le transmitió los recuerdos de aquella noche, cuando él la encontró hasta tarde en la Cámara del Senado, justamente él iba saliendo de una reunión con Bail Organa, cuando la encontró en uno de los pasillos.

Ella le había saludo con una gran sonrisa, puesto que no se habían visto desde meses antes por la guerra que se estaba llevando por toda la Galaxia, conversaron sólo por unos segundos antes de que a ella se le ocurriese invitarlo a cenar en su Residencia del Senado.

Él había aceptado gustoso, conversaron sobre cosas antiguas, misiones, amigos, cualquier cosa que no tuviese nada que ver con la Guerra. Él no menciono sobre futuras estrategias, ella tampoco dijo nada sobre sus planes de evitar que los Senadores votarán a favor de más poderes ejecutivos hacía Palpatine, que iban aumentando día con día.

Una plática llevo a otra, y una vez que la cena fue terminada, se sentaron en el suelo en medio de la gran sala, manteniendo la conversación como viejos amigos que no se habían visto en años atrás.

Pudo ser un efecto de tomar tanto vino o fue su curiosidad por saber qué era lo que sentiría. Padmé le había besado, un simple roce de labios, nada serio. Él se había quedado quieto, totalmente sorprendido por ello, podía sentir las emociones de Padmé a su alrededor, la vio a punto de renunciar de dejar todo, antes de que él colocara una mano sobre su cabello y le regresará el beso. Siendo algo mucho más que un simple roce. Ahora el beso había sido profundizado por ambas partes.

Padmé llegó a olvidarse de todo, en su mente sólo corría el momento del beso. Se olvidó de que Anakin era su esposo, de su lugar en el Senado, de que Obi-Wan era un Jedi; todo lo que anhelaba era que el beso no terminará, ni siquiera para tomar una bocanada de aire en los segundos posteriores.

¿Cómo fue?

Él recordaba haberse levantado con ella lentamente sin romper el beso, abrazarla por la cintura sin querer soltarla, la había tomado entre sus brazos llevándola hasta el dormitorio de ella. Con eso habría sido suficiente, dejarla ir y luego irse, no pudo hacerlo cuando ella tomo su mano y le rogó que se quedase con ella.

Estar juntos. Una _primera_ vez para ambos.

Después de aquella noche, ambos reanudaron con sus deberes él para con la Orden Jedi y ella para la República. No se mantuvieron alejados, pero si evitaron volver hablar del tema, aunque al principio le dio el espacio necesario para que entendiese que _nada había cambiado._ Hasta ese día en que la República había desaparecido para dar paso al Imperio.

—Es tuyo —le escucho decir en un susurro, con la mirada pérdida en el suelo.

Él se quedó quieto ante la confesión, eso cambiaba todas las cosas en ese momento, pero no los deberes. Y él tenía una misión: _destruir a los Sith._

—Por favor, Padmé —se dio la vuelta y se hinco de una sola rodilla, y tomo una de sus manos—. Dime en dónde está.

Padmé había tratado de no creerle sobre que Obi-Wan había dicho de Anakin, sobre el ataque al Templo Jedi, el matar a los jóvenes iniciados que apenas eran capaces de sostener un sable de luz. Le creía. No era la primera vez que Anakin asesinaba niños, recordaba lo de Tatooine. Sí ella hubiese dicho algo, si Anakin hubiera hablado de eso, tal vez ahora no estarían en esa posición.

Sollozo.

—Me case con él, no puedo traicionarlo, no puedo…

—No le estás haciendo ningún favor a la República, la estás traicionando aún más al no decirme en dónde está. Anakin es ahora un Sith, Padmé. Tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Palpatine y no lo hizo, en cambio decidió llamarlo _maestro._ ¿Quieres que tus hijos crezcan en un Imperio tirano?

Ellos eran su prioridad ahora, había hecho todo lo que estaba al alcancé de su mano para no fallar, pero sin embargo había fallado. Y ella ya no tenía más que hacer, tenía que preocuparse por sus hijos.

Guardo silencio durante varios minutos más, él no dijo nada. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas y esperando que su voz no sonara temblorosa, murmuro el planeta en dónde él se encontraba:

—Mustafar.


End file.
